Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel. For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter converts data into RF signals by modulating the data in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard to an RF carrier directly or in one or more intermediate frequency stages to produce the RF signals.
As is also known, the receiver receives RF signals, removes the RF carrier frequency from the RF signals via one or more intermediate frequency (IF) stages to produce analog baseband signals, converts the analog low IF signals into digital low IF signals, and demodulates the digital baseband signals in accordance with a particular wireless communication standard to recapture the transmitted data. The analog low IF signals include an in-phase (I) component and a quadrature (Q) component. As such, the receiver includes two analog to digital converts to convert the analog I and Q signals into digital I and Q signals.
The demands for enhanced performance smaller sizes, lower power consumption, and reduced costs of wireless communication devices are increasing. As such, stringent performance and size criteria are placed on the components comprising the wireless communication device. For example, the performance requirements for the analog to digital converts to convert the analog I and Q signal components into digital signals are quite stringent requiring a complex circuit implementation. Such a complex circuit implementation requires a relatively large silicon area (i.e., integrated circuit real estate) and consumes a relatively significant amount of power.
Therefore, a need exists for reducing size and power consumption of the analog to digital conversion process in radio receivers.